Happily ever after
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: Here it is. The last of the 20 series. How will Naruto handle the fact Hinata's pregnant? Better yet, how will her words get twisted? Nothing goes smoothly for our all but perfect couple.


**Disclaimer:**

**Masumi-Chan: well, this is the last. The very last…**

**Naruto: Don't listen to her, there might be an epilogue!!!**

**Hina: If you guys review…So review I wanna hear how my life ends!**

**Naruto: Masumi doesn't own me…but I wish she did! Then my life would be like this….I'd be a daddy!**

**Hina: Naruto-Kun hush! Don't give away the story!**

**Neji: Geesh, Masumi went all out on this one….10 pages….**

**Shino: I was in this one! And…I didn't get a big part…**

**Masumi-Chan: Sorry! I tried to get everyone into this one, it's the end!**

**Hina: I liked it…**

**Naruto: I loved it!**

**Hina: I love you!**

**Naruto: I love you moreeee **

**Kiba: Lets not get mushy, kay?**

**Masumi-Chan: Well, I bet you wanna get to the story now? Want me to stop talking, well ok fine. But please read the authors note? It'll mean the world to me. And it might mean one more update…. And I was so close to writing this as a lemon but I restrained myself xDD**

**READ! Enjoy! REVIEW….please? O.O**

One month, one month she'd be married to the love of her life.

How did any of this even happen?

I mean…one moment she was on a mission with her childhood crush…now…2 years later…they were engaged….they were getting married in a month…

And she was sick…

Hinata shook her head and placed it in her empty palms and rested them on her knees.

The last few mornings she'd been waking up and been really sick…

Well Naruto had forced her into coming to the hospital and letting Sakura check on her, and then she'd go with Sakura and TenTen to lunch, then wedding dress shopping!!

Here let me recap for you,

A few months after Naruto proposed in the way only Naruto could, they moved into a new house. An apartment only a few blocks away from where Naruto's had been, but because his was so small they got a 2 bedroom. Hintata's father had…disowned her at the mention of marriage.

But he had given her a blessing, she was free from him.

From the title of heiress. She no longer had unrealistic standards to live up to, she had her own!

And about 5 months ago had been her and Naruto's 2 years….they'd gone out to a fancy dinner then Naruto took her to the top of the hokage mountain and … slowed danced with her in the cool midnight air.

It couldn't have been all his idea, but she enjoyed it…it had been, well special to say the least.

Hinata's thoughts were disrupted as Sakura walked into the room staring wide eyed at a manila folder, which Hinata assumed was the results of her blood work.

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong? Am I ok…"

Hinata's meek voice was filled with fear, Naruto wouldn't want to marry a sickly ninja. Could she even be a ninja anymore?!?!

Sakura gave Hinata a weak smile,

"Calm down sweetie, you aren't dying…"

Sakura gave a small laugh, and Hinata looked at her suspiciously.

"What did the blood work say?"

Sakura closed the folder and set it on the counter. She carefully sat on her swivel stool and pulled her self up to Hinata and put her hands on her knees.

"You know that extra weight you said you were putting on?"

Hinata nodded wondering where this was going…

"and that odd craving for food, and that sickly feeling you get in the morning?"

Hinata nodded, what did she mean by this. What was wrong with her?

"Hinata, when was the last time you had…uhm..heh… sexual intercourse?"

Hinata's eyes went wide.

"I have an std….Naruto-kun gave me an std!!"

Tears began to stream down Hinata's pale cheeks.

Sakura tried hard not to laugh, this shouldn't be funny but Hinata thought Naruto gave her an std! To Sakura's knowledge Hinata was Naruto's only sex partner…ever.

"No sweetie, he didn't give you an std. He gave you…a baby."

Sakura gave her most heartfelt smile, Hinata and Naruto would be great parents. But it all seemed to soon.

They weren't even married yet!

Hinata's eyes went wide in fear, but the tears didn't stop, they slowed however. She blinked rapidly.

"How… how far along am I?"

Sakura smiled, how cliché….20 weeks…just like the rest of Hinata and Naruto's story.

"20 weeks…"

Hinata couldn't breathe for a moment…20 weeks…

20 weeks ago…

/flash back/

"Naruto-kun this is all so sweet"

Hinata said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He lightly kissed her neck and continued the trail down to the v-cut of her dress. They sat comfortably wrapped up together on top of the Hokage mountain as the sun rose.

Both heavily intoxicated from all the drinking they had done while dancing and dinner last night.

Naruto began to huskily whisper in her ear as he ran his hands up and down her skimpily clad body.

"Hina-hime I love you….I love you so much.."

Hinata turned around and pushed Naruto to the ground and straddled him.

"and how much do you love me?"

Naruto smirked, they'd gone pretty far before. Touching and what not. But they'd never actually gone all the way.

"Enough to know we're way to drunk to do this. I want it to be special."

Hinata smiled down at him, her eyes showing how she'd sobered up some.

"Naruto, every moment with you is special. Its our 2 year mark. I love you more than anything. This…this is what I want…"

She bent over giving him a nice view of her cleavage as she suckled at his sensitive spot on his neck, she'd found that when she'd gotten back from her mission after he proposed.

Naruto gave a small groan and well…one thing led to another.

/end flashback/

Hinata groaned and shook her head.

"We've only…had sex...once…and oh no…"

Sakura gave Hinata a soft smile.

"It only takes one time…but we're all here for you.."

Sakura patted Hinata gently on the back before looking at her watch.

"Crap, I'm here for you, just not right now. I have another appointment. See you at lunch?"

Hinata shook her head she had to tell Naruto.

But how…

Maybe she could do it like he had proposed to her?

No…but It had to with 20...she wasn't sure why but 20 seemed to describe their life together..

Hinata stumbled out of the hospital…her mouth way ahead of her brain.

20 words…I'll tell him…in 20 words. No more, no less.

But I have to tell him first…no one else can know…

While these thoughts were rushing around in her head her mouth was running wild…trying to find the perfect 20 words…

"Baby…we're having a baby…a baby…with 10 finger and toes…toes…and baby…smells…"

As she muttered this she just happened to stumble past the flower shop.

Ino only slightly hearing what was said took the last few words into her head…and fixed them…so to speak.

She ripped her apron off and rushed off to tell TenTen about her new discovery.

Hinata thought Naruto stunk…so she was going to break off the wedding…

/With Hinata/

Hinata sat on a bench and closed her eyes and kept muttering.

"That night was amazing...but…just…this isn't right…I mean…one night…wasn't…couldn't be enough.."

Kiba snickered as he rushed off from Hinata.

So Naruto was bad in bed…he quickly found a snoozing Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…"

Kiba panted out between laughs.

Shikamaru sat up and gave Kiba a bored look.

"What?"

Kiba smirked.

"Hinata's breaking off the wedding because…Naruto's bad in bed!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you've got the right story…I mean from what I heard from Naruto...it was….amazing.."

Kiba laughed, everyone...well all the guys had heard Naruto's rendition of his night of passion with Hinata but…well apparently he lied!

"Nope, I heard it straight from Hinata's mouth!"

/With Hinata/

Hinata shook her head as she tripped through one of the training grounds searching for Naruto.

Still muttering…and causing unintentional trouble…

"Please don't over react, don't get mad…I'm sorry! Don't be upset.."

Hinata let a tear slip down her face….

"He won't want to marry me…"

She shook her head and kept searching…

Neji's white eyes were wide…

Naruto was...abusing her!!!!

He turned to Lee who had just returned from lunch.

"Neji-san what's wrong you look as if you've seen a ghost…"

Neji let out a shaky breath.

"Hinata's canceling the wedding…because because…"

Lee's eyes went wide.

"What?!?! WHY?!?!"

Neji looked at the ground and shook his head in disbelief.

"He's abusing her!"

Lee began to sob…

"No that can't be true…no….nooooooooo. Not our Naruto-san! He's too good…he loves her…

He'd never hurt Hinata-sama…."

Neji nodded.

"It's true. I just heard her saying it…as she walked by…she's canceling the wedding...at least she's doing the right thing…and not…well….staying with him…"

Lee nodded.

"Hinata is a smart woman she'll do the right thing….its just so hard to think…Naruto would well…be…you know…abusive…he's so…well…not abusive!"

Neji shrugged his shoulders…

"He does have his temper…"

Lee nodded thinking back to the day Naruto threw a rock at him for trying to help during there session of 20 hints…He gave a slight shutter.

Just then TenTen rushed by her eyes wide and her breathing short and rapid.

"TenTen what' wrong?"

Neji asked catching her arm making her stop running.

"Lemme go! I have to convince Hinata not to cancel the wedding!"

She pulled away from Neji and started running again. She had to find Hinata and save the wedding…

A little stink shouldn't stop true love!

They'd just make Naruto take a bath…

Neji's eyes went wide…

"Lee, why would TenTen…"

Lee shook his head…

"I have no idea, but if the wedding does happen…we shall have to talk to Naruto and make him stop!"

Neji nodded…for once Lee had a smart idea.

The two of them rushed off to find Naruto..

Ino went in search of Naruto as well…but only to make him take a nice long shower…

While Kiba was in search of Naruto to give him a book on…sex tips…

Somewhere far off in the distance Naruto sneezed while talking to Shino.

"You know when you sneeze for no reason it means someone's talking about you…"

Naruto laughed and waved it off.

"No way, cause I've been sneezing all day. No one would be talking about me all day. Would they?"

Shino shrugged his shoulders and the two continued their conversation as their friends quickly approached.

Hinata had heard from Shizune who had heard from Tsunade who had heard from Gai who had heard form Kakashi that Naruto was with Shino..

Hinata really hated hearing things through other people.

Gossip made her nervous.

What if some nasty rumor got out about her?

That would be bad…

TenTen approached the wandering Hinata and grasped her arm.

"Hina…we need to talk…"

Hinata raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"TenTen I really…REALLY have to talk to Naruto.."

TenTen let out a sigh.

"Hina please talk to me first."

Hinata nodded it sounded like an emergency, she could wait a few hours to tell Naruto…she'd still be…pregnant…

The two sat down on a small bench and TenTen cleared her throat.

"You can't tell Naruto!"

Hinata's eyes went wide.

"You…you know?"

TenTen nodded glumly.

"Yes, everyone does. You can't tell Naruto…please Hina."

Hinata shook her head

"But I have to…its…well it's his life too and he has to know…"

TenTen shook her head.

"Hinata do you love Naruto?"

Hinata nodded her eyes going wide.

"More than anything. You know that…"

TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"I should. But if you really want to tell him then how can you…how can you tell him that?!?"

Hinata shook her head and jumped up from her seat.

"TenTen it's his baby too! He has to know. And if he doesn't love me for our child then….he doesn't deserve it!"

Hinata rushed off leaving a very confused TenTen.

"Baby?…oh no!"

TenTen was a smart girl…Hinata wasn't going to cancel the wedding with Naruto because he stunk, she was going to tell him she was pregnant..

"Oh god…What have we done?"

She shook her head and went in search of Shikamaru to help her save the day. He was getting good at that lately…

"Shikamaru….I need your help!"

Shikamaru sighed and sat up from his spot in the grass…so much for his day off.

"Let me guess…Hinata's not really canceling the wedding and you made her upset?"

TenTen nodded…he really was a genius…

Shikamaru sighed and listened as TenTen gave him the story.

/With Naruto/

"So Shino…"

Naruto said as a book was thrust at his head.

"Read that!"

Kiba panted heavily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Shino scoffed and walked away. Naruto bent down and picked up the orange covered book.

"Ichi ichi paradise…Kiba why Am I supposed to read this?"

Kiba sighed

"So Hinata doesn't cancel the wedding!"

Naruto's eyes went wide…just as he opened his mouth a bar of soap was thrown at his head  
"Naruto shower now! Use lots of hot water and tons of soap!!"

Kiba and Naruto both went

"WHAT?!"

Ino sighed

" If you don't Hinata's going to cancel the wedding!!"

Naruto's eyes got even wider

"What the hell are you guys talking about.?!?!?"

Just then Lee came crashing into the scene screaming

"NARUTO-SAN STOP HITTING HINATA-SAMA!"

Naruto's mouth fell to the ground.

"Someone explain…..NOW!"

Everyone stopped to catch their breath and each started their story…each varied greatly.

Naruto stared in disbelief at each one.

"So … I'm bad in bed…so Hinata wants to cancel the wedding….but she also wants to cancel the wedding because I…stink…and I'm abusing her? The only thing in common...is she wants to cancel the wedding….so...maybe…she does…"

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. How could this be happening to him? He loved her…she loved him…

Right?

Naruto began to walk off, in hopes of clearing his head.

Everyone let him go..

Kiba sighed,

"He probably just needs some time to think…he'll be ok…once he talks to Hinata…maybe it was just misunderstanding?"

TenTen ran into the clearing dragging an annoyed Shikamaru behind her….

"Where'd Naruto go?!"

Lee gave a weak smile

"He went off after we told him Hinata wants to cancel the wedding…"

TenTen screamed and Shikamaru sighed.

"Too troublesome…"

TenTen shook her head.

"You guys…Hinata didn't want to cancel the wedding…she's pregnant!!!!"

Everyone stopped for a few moments.…then quickly ran after Naruto…hoping to fix their mistake.

/With Hinata/

Hinata sighed as she downed her coffee. She was tired her feet hurt and she felt…fat.

With a heavy sigh she hauled herself up.

She was a…a mommy to be. But she couldn't find her fiancée her…soon to be husband. The soon to be daddy.

She couldn't help but to smile at that. Naruto…would be a father.

He would be such a good father, she'd just have to make sure that he didn't try to feed the infant only ramen.

She gave a sweet smile. This wouldn't be so hard.

Who cared what TenTen said, she was sure Naruto would love to know about their unborn child.

Speak of the devil. Hinata raised her hand and waved to a disgruntled looking Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun, I have to talk to you!"

Naruto seeing his fiancée got mad…

"No, don't. I already know!"

Hinata's eyes went wide….he was mad..

"I'm…sorry…It's just…it's our…child...and you needed to know…"

She covered her white eyes and rushed off. Why did nothing ever go right!?!

Naruto's brilliant blue eyes went wide…

Baby…

Hinata…was pregnant…she wasn't canceling the engagement...she was going to tell him she was pregnant.

She was going to be his wife…and a mother.

He was to be her husband and a father.

"I'm going to be a dad…"

Realization hit him…pregnant woman weren't supposed to experience extreme stress…

"Hinata…"

He whispered and ran, as fast as he could.

Quickly he caught up with the woman he called his life, the love of his life. The thing that mattered most.

She was kneeling in front of their front door sobbing.

Naruto kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her and brought her tight to his body. She buried her head into his chest.

"Naruto-kun, you aren't mad…are you?"

Naruto shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so happy, almost as happy as our first kiss, as the day you said yes to me. Hinata, we're getting married soon, you're going to be the mother of my child…"

He gently put his hand on her stomach.

"You're carrying my baby…our baby. Hinata I could never be mad. You've given me so much joy and now even more. You mean the world to me, you and this child! Hinata…lets elope…lets get married tonight. You're going to be a mom, you don't need all this stress. Hinata make me the happiest man ever tonight…please?"

He gave her a loving kiss and then stared into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, her beautiful white orbs.

Hinata smiled and placed her hand over his on her stomach. She nodded.

"Lets get married…right now."

Naruto grabbed her hand and helped her up. Then he picked her up bridle style and carried her to Tsunade.

/Hokage's office/

"Tsunade marry us!"

Naruto yelled slamming open her office door.

Tsunade raised and eyebrow.

"I thought you asked Kakashi to do it…"

Naruto shook his head  
"No I mean, right now! I want to be Hinata's husband now, I want my wife…I want to be my child's legitimate father."

Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"of course…"

An hour later the two were married.

Naruto carried Hinata through the front door and kissed her.

The two sat on the couch cuddled up whispering sweet nothings in each others ears.

"What will we name the baby?"

Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled and his blue eyes danced dangerously in the light.

"Lets play 20 questions to figure it out!"

Hinata laughed and then kissed him and shook her head.

"Lets not, every time we play 20 questions something bad happens, I want my happily ever after with you. Lets just cross that bridge when we come to it."

Naruto nodded and leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Anything for you, besides you're terrible at 20 questions!"

Hinata giggled and shoved him off the couch.

"I wasn't the one who thought I had a crush on Shikamaru…"

Naruto laughed and leaned up from the floor and kissed her gently and softly whispered.

"Hinata, no matter how many stupid things I say, no matter what I do you always love me. I can't stand to be away form you for a second. You're my everything. You know I'm not good with words, I'm not very bright, but you love me. You chose me. You could have had anyone in the world and you picked me to love. You're carrying my child, my baby. Our baby. You'll be an amazing mother, and I'm sure I'll be a good dad if you help me…if you'll hold my hand and give me more than 20 tries to figure it out…"

Hinata smiled and Naruto wiped away her tear that has fallen during his importune vows.

"Since we didn't get our big wedding I figured you deserved some vows at least..."

Hinata smiled and kissed him hard, passionately her hands running through his hair as he slipped his onto the nape of her neck and lightly massaged..

"My turn."

She said pulling herself back onto the couch trying to catch her breath.

"It took you way too long to notice me, everyone said just give up. But I didn't, and I'm so glad. You faced my family. The crazy Hyuugas….you fought all your fears to ask me out. You did everything, you made, you make me happy. The second I jumped to conclusions, you kept trying. Instead of just giving up you fought. You didn't mind I was shy or that I'm weak. You love me. You love our unborn child. You have confidence in the fact I'll be a good mother, you have confidence in me in general. You're my reason for waking, you're my day and night. My everything. If I had to choose you or death, I'd love you until died, and even after words. Naruto I couldn't think of anyone who could ever be a better father. Please be with me forever?"

Naruto smiled and stood up and pulled her up with him, he slid a ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto her ring finger.

She let a few tears fall, he leaned over and whispered in her ear

"I do."

Pulling back he smiled down at his petite bride.

"You may now kiss the bride."

She said and smiled brightly.

He laughed and gave a brood smile.

"Neither hell nor high water could stop me!"

He leaned down and kissed her.

He kissed her more passionately than ever before.

He kissed the most beautiful woman in the world, the smartest girl there was, the bravest and strongest kunchi!

He kissed his wife, his love, the mother of his unborn child.

Just the there was a slight kick and the two pulled apart and Naruto laughed.,

"That's my son!"

Hinata giggled

"What makes you think it'll be a boy?"

Naruto smiled and laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Well I can always hope…but I'll love a girl just as much. I want a precious girl, to be my little hime…to look just like her mother."

Hinata blushed, it's been a long time…but every time he said something sweet she still blushed.

"Naruto, I love you…I love you so much."

Naruto smiled and took his precious bride in his arms.

"I love you too. I love you so much. And its about time we got our happily ever after."

Hinata nodded and the two kissed once more.

/somewhere in the distance/

Kiba sighed

"I hope everything's ok…"

Sakura came running up out of breath and a rosy color to her cheeks.

"Hey guys, sorry to miss so much I just got off. But I have huge news! Hinata's pregnant!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her…

"late much?"

Ino asked sarcastically…

_Well there it is…the end. How does it feel? Knowing everything's over?_

_I just figured it was time our couple got their happy ending. Because well….I've kinda ended each chapter in a bad place for the two._

_XD_

_Also, I would like to thank all of my readers. None of this would have been possible without you. And whoever reviewed you're like family xD _

_Thank you. I means a lot to me. Whenever I'm upset or frustrated I read those reveiws and I feel wanted and appreciated. _

_You guys have no idea how much you've helped me, I reread this story the older chapters and I see how I've grown as a writer and how crude the first chapters were and you guys still love them._

_Thank you! _

_It's truly over guys. _

_I might do an epilogue… depends._

_You want more?_

_I want reveiws, lets trade ;3_

_But I figured that ending was perfect._

_I know it wasn't as funny, but I tried._

_This chapter wasn't really about making you laugh though._

_I wanted everyone to see a different side to my writing….so tell me what you think._

_Up next are the 5 stories I agreed to write for reveiwers._

_I also need some help on what to do for another series, since my Sasu/Hina idea got shot down._

_You guys were kinda mean about that._

_Maybe another Hina/Naru?_

_Or maybe...a Shika/Tema?_

_Maybe even one of those silly little high school stories about the characters?_

_( speaking of which I'm really into those at the moment, so if you have any you'd want me to read send them to me!)_

_Give me your thoughts, _

_Tell me if you want an epilogue._

_Tell me if you want to write a split story with me!_

_Just tell me something! _

_Even if it is just that you hated all my stories._

_Merry belated Christmas and Happy new years._

_Also,_

_It took so long cause finals and I've been in Tennessee and I have no internet connection there…_

_But I have a new laptop ( I love Christmas!)_

_Which means updates more often!!!!!!!!!!_

_So gimme some ideas!_

'_aight?_

_OH I ALMOST FORGOT!!!!_

_**And they lived happily ever after.**_

_**The end.**_

…

_**Maybe.**_


End file.
